


Dont not knot me.

by Beautyandabeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyandabeard/pseuds/Beautyandabeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into heat and harry comes home and bonds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont not knot me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the title is really shitty. Comments/kudos appreciated! :) my first a/o/b fic so sorry if some parts are wrong!

*3rd person pov*

Louis was frustrated. He was supposed to be an alpha, or at the very least a beta. But an omega? Of all the things! He had grown up in a family of betas and alphas, he never even dreamed of being in omega.

Yet here he sat remembering back to when he was 14 going through his first heat. It was excruciating to say the very least. It was four days of wanking and very cold showers and since then he had always been very diligent about taking his suppressants. Until now.

He hasn't realized he had forgotten until he began to sweat profusely. 

"Shit." He cursed as he felt his rim become slick. What made things was his roommate and best mate harry and him lived together and he was an alpha. He's going to come home any second and if harry doesn't have any self control over himself then theres no way louis could stop him. 

He began to strip himself down, quickly tripping his way into his room palming at his growing erection, whimpering as he felt himself begin to overheat. 

When he was naked he quickly laid face down on his mattress waisting no time and shoving three fingers into his slick opened hole. 

It didn't take long for him to come hard all over his sheets and his chest. He sighed when he felt the edge was slightly taken off but whined again when he felt it return. 

"Shit Lou you smell so fucking good." He heard harry growl from his doorway.

"Harry- fuck- go!" Louis whimpered rutting his hips against the bed. If he weren't so horny he'd be embarrassed that harry was seeing him like this. 

"But you look so good louis. Don't you want my knot? I know I've wanted to knot you since we found out you were an omega and I was an alpha." Harrys deep voice made Louis shiver. 

"Fuck harry I want your fucking knot. Bond me harry." Louis whined, close to tears. 

Harry released a deep alpha growl and stripped down to his boxers and walked over to louis bed, flipping him then crowding over him, hovering slightly. 

He connected his and louis hips, grinding their cocks together and that was all Louis needed before he was shooting between their chests. 

"Good boy louis." Harry praised, quickly connecting their lips. Louis used the heel of his feet to roll down Harry's boxers, harry kicking them the rest of the way off. 

Louis began to roll himself up into Harry's hips, desperate for another release. 

"What a desperate little omega you are louis, what do you want?"

Louis just whined in response

"Words." Harry demanded.

"Your knot harry! I want your fucking knot god dammit please!" He cried. That was all harry needed before he shoved all the way into louis tight heat. 

"Fuck Louis so tight." Harry growled as he began to pull out till Louis only held onto the tip of Harrys cock. Harry connect their lips before he slammed back into louis. Louis moaned into his mouth, arching his back so their chests connected. 

The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of harry and louis skin slapping together and the delicious whimpers and moans that fell from Louis mouth. 

"Harry fuck I'm gonna-" louis whined out before he shot between their chests, coming for the third time that night. 

"'M gonna knot you Louis alright?" Harry said looking at louis through his fringe. 

"Knot me harry." Louis said, moaning when he felt Harry's knot swell. 

Harry buried his head into the crook of Louis neck and all it took were a few pushed before Harry's knot burst, shooting his load into Louis. 

Harry didn't realize he was biting louis neck until he tasted the rusty metal taste of blood in his mouth, he quickly licked over the bite mark. 

"Louis?" Harry asked staring louis down.

"Yes harry?" 

"You wanted that too right? I-I didnt force you to mate with me did I? You wanted me to knot you righ-" harry was quickly cut off by louis lips.

"Of course I wanted this too." He said smiling.

"I love you Louis." Harry winced as Louis hesitated a bit

"I love you too." Louis said smiling up at harry, quickly connecting their lips.


End file.
